


Unforgiving

by hybridempress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: Well, what did it matter? It wasn’t like they were friends, or anything. Because if they were, then Aziraphale wouldn’t have to fake his smile right now and Crowley wouldn’t have to pretend he was only upset about the unicorns, and they could both take a step back and realize that this world sucks and so do both sides that want to control it, and then they could… Then they could…





	Unforgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unicorns were his favorite :(](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493021) by Aiwasensei. 



                The Almighty had promised that it would “rain” like this for forty days and forty nights before the entire Earth was covered and He could start anew, and by the fifth day or so, Aziraphale had realized there was naught he could do but sit and watch. 

 

                It would have been spectacular if it weren’t so terrifying. Aziraphale was just as shocked and confused as the humans had been before they’d all been swallowed up. He’d never seen rain before, either—and when The Almighty said he was going to wipe out the _whole_ world, He had really meant it. Not just that country, not just the people he was mad at, just… The entire Earth, and everything in it. 

 

                It wasn’t all bad, though—no, there was still Noah and his wife, and their children, and two of every animal, except the unicorns, but… He had a plan. There was always a plan. Even if Aziraphale couldn’t see what it was just yet.

 

                “I-I’m sure something will be done about it. He must have been expecting this, I’m sure He’ll… He’ll just make a new one, when the rain stops.” 

 

                Aziraphale was doing his best to keep in high spirits, and that meant cheering Crowley up too, since the pesky Demon had refused to leave his side since the rain began. The unicorns were his favorites. He’d seemed inconsolable since one of the pair had run off, unnoticed by the human family aboard their ark before the rain came. 

 

                “Oh, sure,” Crowley responded, though he wasn’t sure at all. In fact, he was sure of quite the opposite. God wasn’t that forgiving. This flood proved as much. 

 

                And yet here was Aziraphale, watching all of this happen in divine horror, and still drowning in his own naivety. Always so close to _questioning_ but never quite getting there. Crowley truly couldn’t tell whether Aziraphale was just smart enough not to get involved or stupid enough to think that _all_ of God’s plans were truly for the greater good. 

 

                Sometimes Crowley wished he had been that stupid. 

 

                Now was not one of those times. 

 

                And it wasn’t like he wished that Aziraphale would fall, and realize that God was a bastard and that he could do so much more good by just _not being so **good** all the bloody time, _because Satan was an even bigger bastard and Crowley wasn’t sure that Aziraphale could even survive in, well… Hell, but sometimes...—sometimes Crowley wondered what would have happened if Aziraphale had known him before he fell. Sometimes he wondered if Aziraphale would have fallen after him, or just looked the other way. 

 

                Well, what did it matter? It wasn’t like they were friends, or anything. Because if they were, then Aziraphale wouldn’t have to fake his smile right now and Crowley wouldn’t have to pretend he was only upset about the unicorns, and they could both take a step back and realize that this world sucks and so do both sides that want to control it, and then they could… Then they could…

 

                “...What if we ran away?”

 

                Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, brows furrowed. “I beg your pardon?”

 

                “Think about it,” Crowley said, “both of our jobs are over now, basically. There’s nothing left for us here on this Earth. Neither of us have really gotten a chance to explore the other galaxies outside of here. Wouldn’t it be kind of fun if we just… popped out for a bit, yanno?”

 

                Aziraphale laughed hesitantly. “Are you joking with me, Crowley? That’s a joke, right?” He laughed again. “Of course it is. An Angel and a Demon running away together? That’s a good one, that is.” 

 

                “Right, yeah… A Good one.” Crowley was glad in that moment that he never expressed any emotions besides snarky and grumpy. It meant he didn’t have to try and hide his frown. “Right.”

 

                Neither of them knew it yet, but that wouldn’t be the last time Crowley asked Aziraphale that question. 

 

                Minds ablaze with starkly different thoughts, the two of them continued to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with wings draped over one another, watching the water rise in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who has a new special interest rn? That's right, it's me, everyone's favorite local dyke fanfic writer. This isn't really a fanfic so much as it's a drabble that I just needed to get out of my soul because I saw AiWa-sensei's art on twitter and was immediately inspired by it. Who knows? Maybe Good Omens will be my calling back into fanfic. In the meantime, hope you guys enjoy this little thing.


End file.
